


Dreams and Dust

by orphan_account



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - A Song of Ice and Fire, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Death, Game of Thrones-esque, Inspired by Game of Thrones, Kidnapping, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 16:56:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4145496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the execution of Joseph Rogers, the Hand of the King, the North demands justice. His son begins to gather forces and eventually attacks the royal House Stark. But King Howard doesn't perish without a plan.</p><p>Prince Anthony Stark now has to disguise himself as a mere stable boy. Two of the best knights in the realm, Ser Clint Barton and Ser James Rhodes, are commanded to keep him safe. But things don't go as well for them as they would have liked. </p><p>War is breaking out throughout Westeros, and the roads grow dangerous. Anthony Stark finds himself in peculiar situations and struggles to fight for his life and freedom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Houses

**Author's Note:**

> Just because they're married or whatever, doesn't mean that I ship it ok. It just kind of worked out that way. I'm sorry if you don't agree with some of the characters' situations and houses. There MIGHT be some Game of Thrones characters, or they have their personality but a different name. Some of the MCU characters may take up traits of Game of Thrones characters. This is really messy, I'm sorry. I will have to change some stuff around. It doesn't actually follow the Game of Thrones plot. There might be similarities, but there are definitely some differences. This has just been INSPIRED by Game of Thrones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER IS OPTIONAL TO READ

House Stark (Targaryen)

King HOWARD STARK, the Second of His Name

-his wife, Queen MARIA, of House Odinson

their children:

-Prince ANTHONY, the heir to the Iron Throne, seventeen

-Princess VIRGINIA, a girl of sixteen

-Maester ARNO, in the Citadel

 

House Rogers (Stark)

[JOSEPH ROGERS], previous Lord of Winterfell, Warden of the North, Hand of the King, murdered by the command of Howard II Stark

-his wife, Lady SARAH, of House Barnes

their children:

-STEVE, the heir to Winterfell, seventeen

-PEGGY, a girl of nineteen, betrothed to Prince Anthony

 

House Wilson (Arryn)

SAMUEL WILSON, Lord of the Eyrie, Defender of the Vale, Warden of the East

-betrothed to Lady MARIA, of House Hill

 

House Barton (Baratheon)

HAROLD BARTON, Lord of Storm's End

-his wife, Lady EDITH, of House Banner

their children:

-CHARLES, heir to Storm's end

-Ser CLINT, called Hawkeye, commander of the White Cloaks

 

House Rhodes (Martell)

[TERRANCE RHODES] Lord of Sunspear, Prince of Dorne, recently deceased

-his wife, Roberta, of the Free City of Norvos

their children:

-Princess JEANETTE, heir to Sunspear

-Ser JAMES, called Iron Patriot, in service of Prince Anthony

 

House Banner (Tyrell)

BRIAN BANNER, Lord of Highgarden, Warden of the South, Defender of the Marches, Marshal of the Reach

-his wife, Lady REBECCA, of House Stark

their children:

-BRUCE, heir to Highgarden

 

House Maximoff (Lannister)

ERIK MAXIMOFF, Lord of Casterly Rock, Warden of the West, Shield of Lannisport

-his wife, Lady MAGDA, a cousin, died in King's Landing

their children:

-Ser PIETRO, called Quicksilver, heir to Casterly Rock, a twin to Wanda

-Lady WANDA, a wife to Victor Shade, a twin to Pietro

 

House Romanoff (Tully)

NATASHA ROMANOFF, called Black Widow, Lady of Riverrun

-her husband, [ALEXI], of the Free City of Bravoos, murdered by Natasha

 

House Barnes (Greyjoy)

GEORGE BARNES, Lord of the Iron Islands, Son of the Sea and Wind, Lord Reaper of Pyke

-his wife, Lady WINIFRED, of House Romanoff

their children:

-REBECCA, their daughter

-JAMES, heir to Pyke, a ward of Lord Joseph Rogers

 

Castle Black

THOR ODINSON, Lord Commander of the Night's Watch

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to clarify some stuff for people, like the characters situations and houses etc.
> 
> Agata x


	2. Anthony

The sound of chaos awoke Tony from his slumber. He heard people screaming and the sound of battle, steel clashing against steel. Strong voices of men shouted commands to knights and soldiers. Women were crying and babes wailing.

Servants rushed into his chambers, pulling the curtains of his bed open, preparing a basin of water, taking clothing out of the chest. They dragged him out of his warm bed, washed him and hastily dressed him. He asked plenty of questions. What is happening? Is my sweet sister alright? Where are they taking me? Did someone die? Are we being attacked? When they kept their mouths shut, Tony began to bubble with anger.

"Answer me!" He shouted, "By the command of your Prince, I demand to know!"

But his efforts proved fruitless. The loud ringing of church bells interrupted his fit. _Bong, bong, bong._

"No," he breathed. "It cannot be." _Bong, bong, bong, bong, bong._

He had to reach his mother and father straight away. He had to see his sister. He knew what those dreadful bells meant.

_Death._

Someone has been murdered. He needed to know who. He was beyond terrified of the truth, but he had to know. Was it King Howard? Queen Maria? Princess Virginia? All of them? He began to shake. _Be strong, remember what your father said. You are a_ Stark _. A Stark does not cower in fear._

Next, the Kinsguard arrived. There was only four of them. That meant that the other three have either perished or are with the King. What he didn't understand waswhy would more White Cloaks come for him than his father. That was not a good sign.

"We need to go. Right now, Your Grace. King Howard has ordered us to stay at your side at all times." Their white armour glowed in the dark of night, illuminated by the moon's light from the window. Black blood splattered their swords and chestplates.

"What about my father? Is he safe? And my Queen mother, and Pepper?" Tony's voice was surprisingly strong, forceful.

"There is no time. We can discuss this later. We have to go. Now." Ser Clint Barton spoke. He seized the back of Tony's shirt and shoved him out the heavy, wooden door. There was a knight in his front, behind him, and one at each of his sides.

Tony smelled the smoke of burning wood. He stole a peek from one of the arrow slits. A tower was crashing to the ground. Flames licked its sides and swallowed it whole.

He was being escorted through thin corridors that he vaguely remembered exploring in his childhood. The sounds grew dimmer until the shuffling of feet and the clatter of the knights' armour was the only thing to echo throughout the walls. He noticed that the path was steadily descending. They could quite possibly be underneath the castle by now. The path ended when they were met by steep steps going straight up. Tony couldn't see where the stairway finished. The sight was consumed with darkness.

"I and Ser James Rhodes will accompany you throughout the remainder of the trip. The rest of the Kingsguard will stay to fight. If you don't mind so, Your Grace, those were King Howard's orders." Ser Clint Barton spoke once again.

All Tony did was nod in response. The other two knights left and Tony began to climb the steps after Ser Clint. Ser James followed.

About ten minutes in and an ache already had settled in Tony's calves. When he thought he couldn't go on for much longer, Ser Clint stopped. There was a block of wood lying on top of a narrow opening in the ceiling. The knight pushed it away with the tips of his fingers and wriggled his way out into the open air. Tony did the same.

They were at the bottom of the hill on which stood the Red Keep. A forgotten road ran past. Three mighty horses were waiting for them, loaded and ready. Ser James grabbed a leather bag from one of the horses and took out brown, very plain looking clothing. He and the other knight changed their attire and threw their beautiful white cloaks away. They had very light armour over their jerkins. They hid their great swords that songs were written about and replaced them with old, rusty ones. Ser Clint had a pack of arrows slung over his shoulder. They looked like men in service of a much lesser house, not like the best knights in all of Westeros.

Then, they handed the very same bag to Tony. Inside was a stable boy's garment. Tony looked at it in distaste.

"Now now, Your Grace. You're no Prince Anthony Edward Stark no more. You're Tony. Simple as that. Your Ma was a whore in King's Landing, your Da worked with the horses before he grew too old and too weak and you took over. You worked for King Howard and escaped the battle. You found us, hedge knights. I'm Ser Barry and he's Ser Rhodey. We took you under our wing, thought you could be useful and keep us some company. You're looking for a new job for some other lord, you understand? Now, repeat after me what I just said."

Tony obeyed. It took him two more times to get the whole lie correct. Ser Clint -or Barry, now- walked over to a puddle of mud. He scooped up a handful and smeared it all over Tony. His hair, his face, his hands, his clothing. He grimaced in disgust. The knight then trotted to a pile of horse faeces and put some of that on Tony too.

"You're a stable boy. Stable boys smell like horse shit. No one will believe you if you smell like lavender and daisies."

Tony muttered under his nose, "That is no way to speak to your Prince."

"Aye, look at me Tony. You're not a Prince. You're a stable boy. Tony the pony lover. Heh, Tony and pony. Anyway, we can't have none of your 'I'm the Prince, I tell you to do this, do that' alright? No formalities, you don't know shit. You're just a stupid little boy. No Stark. Just Tony."

Tony chewed on the inside of his cheek. He understood that they were doing this to keep him safe, but that didn't mean he liked it.

"But I don't know jack shit about horses."

Ser Clint laughed and tousled Tony's filthy hair. "That's the spirit."

They climbed on top of their horses and made their way out of King's Landing. Soon Tony could spy the sun rising and poking through the clouds. The smell of horse shit accompanied him through the whole ride. At first he found it sickening. He struggled not to gag. But as the hours went by he could barely pick up the scent. He was getting used to it, which Tony found scary as hell. He smelled gross and he didn't even take notice anymore. That's terrifying.

Tony cleared his throat. "So," he attempted in conversation. "Where are we heading?"

The knights searched their surroundings to check if the coast was clear. Then, for the first time, Ser James said in a hushed voice,

"Highgarden. Your aunt Lady Rebecca is there. If I remember well, you used to be quite close with her son when you were children. The Lady and King Howard have already planned before hand, so she expects us to bring you there within the week. Then you will be proclaimed to be alive and you will gather an army. The Banners, Bartons, and Rhodes are definitely behind you. We're not so sure about House Romanoff. The Maximoffs seem to be on Rogers' side, but maybe we can still convince them to join us. The rest have joined House Rogers. We have much more men and gold. I'm certain you will win the war before the year ends. After that, you will take your father's seat on the Iron Throne. Pardon or execute, that is your choice, the traitors, and rule."

"What do you mean that I will rule? What about my father?"

"I am afraid that His Grace has been murdered in his bed along with Queen Maria" The words were a punch in the gut. He wasn't very close with his parents, but they were still his family. He swallowed his grief and continued in getting his answers.

"What about Pepper?" His voice wavered.

"Princess Virginia was taken hostage by Rogers' men." Tony prayed to all the Gods out there that they didn't harm her. If they as much as lay a finger on her, he will have all of their heads on spikes.

"Did Lord Steve Rogers lead the attack?"

Ser Clint laughed dryly, "He calls himself _King_ now. King of Winter. And no, he wasn't there. But his 'Hand' was. They say that the Winter Soldier himself killed the King and Queen. Treacherous bastard. What kind of coward kills men while they sleep?"

Tony felt too ill and too angry to continue. He remained silent for the time being. It gave him plenty of time to think. To plan. He already thought of a couple of ways to avenge his father.

They stilled their horses when they reached a stone tavern. It didn't look too full. Smoke from the chimney mingled with the air. Tony heard muffled words of song. He didn't believe it. How could those people be so merry when their King was dead?

A boy of twelve approached them to take their horses to the tavern's stable. Ser James gave him two silver coins. They entered the building and were immediately welcomed with warmth and delicious smells. Tony's mouth watered. He hadn't eaten in the past nine hours or so.

They chose a table at the corner of the inn, far away form everyone. But apparently, not far enough.

"Oh, fuck," Ser Clint mumbled with his mouth full of bread.

Tony turned around to see what the curse was directed at. There were about fifteen armed men. Each marked with the banner of Rogers or Barnes. But there, in the centre of it all, was a young man like no other. With a metal arm, long hair and an incredibly well built physique it was obvious at first sight who he was. The Winter Soldier was drinking and singing along with his men. It was the man who murdered his father and mother, his blood and flesh, his King and Queen.

In a flash of fury, Tony stood up abruptly from his chair. A horrible screeching sound put an end to all the singing in the tavern. All eyes were on him. Tony wasn't sure what to do. As a Prince, he could crack a joke and charm them all. People would laugh it off and forget everything that happened. But he was a stable boy now. Northern men piss on stable boys. It wasn't easy to charm your way out.

He awkwardly cleared his throat and was about to sit back down when a booming voice interjected.

"No, no. Get up boy! What was it you wanted?" The Winter Soldier said.

"I -err. . . Just wanted to go to the bathr- I mean, toilet." Smooth, Tony. So smooth. He was mentally rolling his eyes at his own stupidity. The Winter Soldier would never buy this.

"There's a shack out in the back, boy. What's your name?"

"Tony."

"Tony, eh? Do you know who I am, Tony?" There was a glint in the soldier's eyes.

"No- well, yes. The Winter Soldier, my lord."

"I am no _lord_ , Tony. Not yet, anyway," he snorted. "You've got a pretty little face. I bet all the girls here would let you fuck them for free. I've seen that face before, though." The smirk on his face was gone and was replaced by a dangerous, serious stare. "Where you from, _Tony_?" He emphasised on the name.

_Shit. He knows. He knows, he knows, he knows._ Tony's mind was racing. "Flea Bottom. In King' Lan-"

"That's enough," Ser James' voice was loud and clear. "Leave the poor boy be."

The Winter Soldier broke into a smile once more. He looked at the knight like he has seen him for the first time, not realising that he was in the tavern too up until now. "Ser James Rhodes. Fancy seeing you here."

Not a single person twitched. Dead silence filled the room. Then, Ser Clint screamed at Tony, " _RUN!_ " And the fighting began.

Ser James unleashed his sword and charged at the Northern men. Ser Clint fired one arrow after another. But the Winter Soldier didn't budge. He seemed to be enjoying the show. Tony tried his best to avoid being slashed at, but a stinging pain caught his cheek and blood dribbled down his shirt. He was just about to climb through one of the tavern's small windows, when a horrible agony seized his right thigh. He tripped and fell from the curve, clutching his leg in pain. A blade was firmly settled in the muscle.

The Winter Soldier stalked over to him. Pulling him up by his shirt and leaning into his ear, the man whispered while twisting the knife. "That's the same blade I stabbed your mother's chest with. She screamed like a common whore. The little bitch. If she shut her trap, we would have had more time to get to you."

Tony's eyes welled up with tears. But he refused to let them spill. He spat on the bigger man, saliva and blood mixed. Then, the Winter Soldier hit Tony hard on the side of his head. Pain throbbed throughout his whole body. Blackness took over his vision and he was out cold.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!! I hope you liked that. Sorry if it was a bit shit. I know Bucky is being a dick in this, but don't worry his better side is going to come up soon. Next chapter will be Steve. I'm doing the same thing as George R.R. Martin does in his books where each chapter is from a certain character's POV. Please comment what you thought of this chapter, it will be really appreciated! But if you don't want to, that's cool I'm not forcing you haha. 
> 
> Agata x


End file.
